Stripper
by Skovko
Summary: Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Baron Corbin, Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn walk into a strip club and meet the stripper Penny.
1. A private dance

"Penny, get over here."

She turned her head to face her boss. He was calling her, standing by the little window where they could look out at their customers. She walked over to him.

"Do you see those five men at table 3?" He asked.

She looked out the window.

"Yes," she answered.  
"Do you know who they are?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"They are professional wrestlers. They work at WWE. Do you know WWE?" He asked.  
"Yes, but I've never watched it," she answered.  
"Okay, they are Kevin Owens, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Sami Zayn and Baron Corbin," he said while pointing them out one by one as he mentioned they names.  
"Okay," she said.  
"Get ready to go out there. You know you're our best dancer and we need to treat them good. Make them want you," he said.  
"Sure thing," she answered and went to stand ready at the entrance to the stage.

What made her better than the other girls in the club was her dancing background. Her mother had rolled her into ballet classes at the age of 3. She had danced ballet till she turned 14. Then she started dancing hip hop. At the age of 18 she moved away from home and took poledancing lessons for two years until her teacher couldn't teach her anymore. Dancing had always come natural to her. At the age of 20 she had gotten a job as a stripper in this club and she had worked there for 3 years now. She was the most popular girl due to her moves and her good looks. The men loved her.

She heard the DJ's voice: "And now, please welcome to the stage, the one you've all been waiting for, the one you all come here to see night after night. The one, the only, our very own Penny."

She went through the curtain and onto stage.

She quickly got the attention of the five wrestlers at the table. She knew she would. All eyes in the room were always on her when she was on stage and she loved it. She loved showing her moves and getting attention. She made sure to get eye contact with the five men several times, giving them inviting looks. She could see she had their full attention. They were shouting and whistling at her.

As the song ended and she was ready to leave the stage, she saw one of the bartenders walk over to the table. She knew he was there to ask if they would like to buy a private dance from her. She went to the back and waited for the answer. She didn't have to wait long. Her boss came out.

"They want a private one, Penny. They are already in the room. Go over there," he said.  
"Okay," she said and went to the room.

The room was a private room away from the scene in the club. You had to be let in there and you could only enter if you had already paid for a private dance. It was an okay size since they often had groups in there like now. There was a table for drinks and a big couch where everyone could sit. On the wall there was a stereo. In the middle of the room there was one single pole that the girls could use. There was an alarm under the table if the girls needed help. It happened from time to time but it was rare. In the back end of the room there was a door leading to a smaller room. In there was nothing but a bed. Some of the girls sold themselves to the customers after the private dance and they could take them in there if they wanted. However, she had never sold herself to anyone. It was below her to sell her body. She just wanted to dance.

The five men were already seated on the couch when she entered. She remembered their names very well after her boss had pointed them out. It was important in this line of work to know who was who. It always made the men feel special if the girls knew who they were and remembered them.

"Hello boys," she said in her most sexy voice. "Are you ready for me?"

She looked at them. They all answered at the same time that they were ready. She smiled and went to turn on the music. She started out at the pole slowly sliding her body up and down. She showed some of the tricks she could do and the men applauded. They were shouting and whistling at her. She had them in the palm of her hand. She went over to them and she gave them a lap dance one by one, slowly making her way through them all on the couch. She could feel them all having erections but they were gentlemen about it and didn't try to touch her. It was against the rules to touch the girls unless the girls had given permission. She had never given anyone permission to touch her.

The music ended and she went to stand up.

"I hope you liked it," she said and smiled.  
"Liked it? We loved it," Kevin said.  
"I'm glad to hear that," she said and smiled.  
"You are perfect," Miz said.  
"Thank you," she said.

She found them all very sweet.

"Can we buy more of your time?" Sami asked.  
"Sure you can. You can buy another dance or you can order champagne. This means I share it with you and talk with you for 15 minutes. What would you like?" She asked.

The men looked at each other and then Dolph answered.

"Champagne, please."  
"Coming right up," she said.

She went to the door and called one of the bartenders over.

"These gentlemen would like to buy champagne," she said.

The bartender went to grab a bottle and got paid by Dolph before closing the door again.

"Where do you want me to sit?" She asked.

Miz and Dolph quickly made room between them.

"Here," Dolph answered.

She went to sit down. Sami poured the champagne in six glasses and handed them around. They started talking. Corbin never said a word. He just looked at them and listened. The other four men talked away with her. She felt like she was in good hands.

The 15 minutes were up.

"Do you wanna buy more time?" She asked.

Again the men looked briefly at each other.

"Yes," Miz answered.  
"Dance or champagne? Or..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, thinking to herself.

 _"What am I doing? This it not me."_

"Or what?" Kevin asked.  
"Or you can buy me," she answered, surprised by her own words.

She pointed to the door at the other end of the room.

"Behind that door is a bed. You can buy me and go in there with me if one of you would like to," she said a bit nervous.

She couldn't believe what she was saying. The men exchanged looks again.

"And what if we all wanna buy you?" Sami asked.  
"Then you can do that too but you can only enter the room one at a time and you have to have protection," she answered.

 _"Oh my god, what the hell am I doing?"_ She screamed in her mind but she couldn't stop herself.

"How much?" Miz asked.  
"500 dollars each," she answered.  
"Okay, we would like that," Dolph said.

The men took out their wallets, each of them getting money for her. She went to collect them all.

"Just a second," she said.

She went to the door and called the bartender over to hand him the money. The club never kept any of the money when the girls sold themselves but someone had to keep them safe while she was in there.

She went back to the men.

"Okay, who's first?" She asked.  
"I am," Sami answered.


	2. Sami Zayn

She closed the door behind them. She took off her thong and revealed her naked body to him. She felt a bit exposed which was weird considering she had just been in the room for 15 minutes wearing nothing else but that thong.

Sami leaned in and tried to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, I don't kiss," she said.

She didn't want this to seem too much like a boyfriend/girlfriend experience. She knew at this moment she was nothing more than a prostitute and therefore she didn't want to kiss any of the men.

"Okay," he said and reached out to grab her waist.

He gently led her to the bed.

"Lie down," he said.

There was a sweetness and softness to him. She was glad that he was like that. She laid down on the bed. He took his clothes off. He was a good looking man.

"Ehm... I'm not sure how to approach this. I've never done anything like this before," he said a bit nervous.  
"You've never had sex before?" She asked surprised.  
"No no, that's not what I meant. I've had sex before... plenty as a matter of fact. I mean, I've never bought a woman before," he said.  
"Believe it or not, I've never sold myself before. You're my first too," she said.

He looked at her a bit surprised.

"I guess we just dive right in," he said.

He placed himself between her legs. He reached down his hand and gently touched her. She was already wet and ready. She saw his dick rise. He smiled at her a bit shy, then removed his hand and crawled up on top of her. He gently pushed in his dick. She closed her eyes and felt him go all the way in. He moved slowly in and out. She started moaning. This gentle man was a great lover in bed. He reached down and touched her clitoris while moving in and out of her. She couldn't quite understand why he would bother to think about her pleasure considuring she had sold herself to him but she didn't complain. She felt the orgasm draw near. Her moaning increased. She grabbed his shoulders as she came. She felt him pick up his pace. He moved faster and faster until she heard him cum too. She opened her eyes and saw him smile.

She sat on the bed and watched him get dressed.

"Thank you," he said.  
"No, thank you for being so sweet," she said and smiled.

He returned her smile.

"Send in the next one," she said.


	3. The Miz

Miz entered the room. She was still sitting naked on the bed.

"Hello pretty girl," he said.  
"Hello," she said and smiled.

He undressed himself and went to sit next to her.

"What would you like?" She asked.  
"A blowjob," he answered and gave her a cocky smile.

She dropped to her knees in front of him. She gave him a dirty look, grabbed his dick with one hand and put it in her mouth. She felt it rise inside her mouth. She sucked it, moving her head up and down, using her tougue.

"Oh yeah," she heard him moan.  
She kept going.  
"Okay, stop, or I'm gonna cum," he said.  
She stopped and looked up at him.  
"Come up here," he said.

She pushed him back in bed and crawled up on top of him. His dick was hard and ready to go. She placed her pussy on top of it. She slowly pushed herself down just taking the head inside. He moaned a little. She slowly went down all the way. She liked the look of pleasure on his face. She started moving up and down.

"Mmm, faster," he said.

She moved faster. His dick felt so good inside her. He grabbed her hips and squeezed a bit. She kept riding him. The look on his face along with the feeling of his dick inside her really satisfied her.

"I'm gonna cum," she moaned.

He looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a cocky smile again. That look on his face was enough to push her over the edge. She came, moaning out loud. She didn't stop moving though. She was there to satisfy him. She kept riding at the same pace. He suddenly squeezed her hips hard and tight and she felt his body shake. She stopped moving and smiled at him.

"Holy shit, that was good," he said and smiled back.

Again she sat on the bed watching a man get dressed. He gave her a last smile.

"Send in the next one," she said before he left the room.


	4. Kevin Owens

Kevin Owens entered the room. He gave her a dirty smile and then started undressing. He was a big guy but she liked the way he looked. He looked like a soft teddybear in her eyes.

He was naked and his dick was already hard.

"Stand up," he said.

She did as he wanted. He walked over to her. She was surprised when he placed his hands under her arms and lifted her up. She felt her back connect with the wall. She swung her legs around his waist. He lowered her body onto his dick. He had clearly done this before.

He started fucking her hard and wild up against the wall. The man she had just thought was a soft teddybear turned out to be a wild animal and she loved every second of it. The cold wall against her back, being slammed up against it again and again, the noises he made, the feeling of him being so strong that he could hold her up like that easily.

"Oh god, it's good," she cried out loud.  
"Yeah, you take it all in," he said through his moans.

He kept pounding her up against the wall.

"Oh my god," she screamed as she felt the third orgasm go through her body.

He kept pounding her for minutes as she was just hanging there like a ragdoll. Her nails went into his back as she heard him grunt as he came.

"That was fun," he said as he let her down on the floor again.  
She couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yes, it was," she said.

She went to sit on the bed again and watched him get dressed. She started feeling a bit sore in her pussy but she wasn't about to give up. So far three men had pleasured her beyond her imagination and she wanted to see what the final two would bring to the table.

"Send in the next one," she said as Kevin left the room.


	5. Dolph Ziggler

Dolph Ziggler entered the room.

"You look hot," he said.

The words came as a surprise.

"Well, thank you. You ain't too bad yourself," she said and smiled at him.  
"So how are we gonna do this?" He asked.  
"Well, that's up to you. What would you like?" She asked back.  
"I'd like for you to undress me," he answered.

She went over to him and pulled up his shirt. She dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled them off him. She placed her hand on his dick outside of his boxers, teasing him a bit. She looked up at him and smiled seductive.

"Don't tease me," he said in a begging voice.

She pulled down his boxers. His dick was hard and ready.

She placed her hand on his dick and started moving it up and down. He leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes and started moaning. He didn't ask for a blowjob but she still leaned in and took him in her mouth. His moaning increased. She moved her head up and down for a bit and then stopped. He looked down at her. He dropped to his knees as well and pushed her back on the floor. He was quickly between her legs and forced his dick inside her. He was moving so fast. She scratched her nails down his back. He lifted up her legs on his shoulders and kept moving as fast as possible. It felt so good. She reached down to touch herself. She moved her fingers around in circles on her clit while he was fucking her. She closed her eyes and let a fourth orgasm go through her body. These men sure knew how to pleasure her. She felt her legs being pushed down so her knees hit her chest as he came while moaning out loud.

He stood up and helped her to her feet.

"That was amazing," he said.  
"Indeed it was," she said while smiling at him.

She sat down on the bed watching him get dressed. Only one more to go, the silent one. Her pussy was really sore by now but she wanted to feel him inside her too so she tried to ignore it.

"Send in the last one," she said as Dolph left the room.


	6. Baron Corbin

She looked at Baron Corbin as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. She smiled at him in hope of easing up the tension that suddenly filled the room but he didn't smile back. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. He opened his pants.

She stood up from the bed.

"Do you want my help with that?" She asked, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

She wasn't about to admit that he scared her. She walked over to him reaching her hands towards his pants.

It all went so fast. She felt herself being thrown face first down on the bed. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her up to her knees. He pushed her upper body down so her face hit the pillow. She felt his dick being slammed hard into her pussy. She screamed. He grabbed her arms and pulled them onto her back so she couldn't move.

He fucked her so hard. She kept screaming. She felt pain but at the same time she felt pleasure. She couldn't move at all and it turned her on. His dick went in and out and she was more wet than she had been with the previous four men. Corbin didn't utter a single word. His breathing was heavy but that was all. He kept fucking her so hard that she was scared he might break her. And then she felt it. A violent orgasm. She cried out as she came while he kept slamming into her as hard as possible, never releasing her arms from his grib.

And then she finally heard his dark voice.  
"Fuck, yes."

She felt him slam into her one last time. He released her arms and grabbed her hips as his body was shaking as he came.

He removed himself from her. She rolled onto her side. She couldn't sit up. She was too sore and her body was too tired but she felt good inside. She watched Corbin get dressed while staring into her eyes. He didn't say a single word. Then he just turned around and left the room.

When she finally got up from the bed and left the room, the men were all gone. She put on her clothes and went back out. Still completely sore but she didn't regret a thing.


End file.
